


【tarle】与你同居三十天 2

by Plutones



Category: ta r le, tarle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutones/pseuds/Plutones
Summary: 一辆自行车后面实在写不下去了大家自己脑补一下。有一个新文已经在路上了（我写了一句话开头这么大把！）
Kudos: 3





	【tarle】与你同居三十天 2

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆自行车  
> 后面实在写不下去了大家自己脑补一下。  
> 有一个新文已经在路上了（我写了一句话开头这么大把！）

快新年了，李承勇连续一个礼拜睡公司火急火燎赶回家后遇到的就是这么一副光景。

整个公寓只有暖气以及孙施尤均匀的呼吸声。

和孙施尤确定关系之后两个人一同去的家居店，孙施尤一下子就看中了这款羊毛地毯。

而现在，孙施尤只穿着他的衬衣躺在地毯上被白色的软毛包围着，写稿用的资料撒了一地。

眼底还有着不比他浅的乌青。

李承勇蹲下，轻轻拂去孙施尤眼角的头发，喊道

“施尤哥，”

孙施尤咕哝了一下……

“施尤哥，别在这睡，会感冒的。”

其实孙施尤听不清李承勇说的什么，他就是单纯觉得吵他睡觉让他十分烦躁，于是他的腿开始不安分地朝着声音源头方向乱动，打算踹开让自己上火的源头。

只可惜，他的腿刚伸出去，就被运动神经一向发达的李承勇躲开，还顺便换了个方位将孙施尤抱回床上。

等孙施尤再醒的时候天已经全黑了，客厅的昏黄灯光从门缝中透出，孙施尤下床，顺着灯光从客厅走到了厨房，果不其然看到那个熟悉的忙碌身影。

在把孙施尤抱回床上后，李承勇给他掖好被子在额头上印下一吻便换上家居服收拾屋子去了，年关将近两个人都有忙不完的工作，孙施尤更是连续一周凌晨四点才钻回他的怀里安睡，处理家事的担子便落到了对比起来不太忙的李承勇肩上。

李承勇一心只有解决他施尤哥醒来后的饥饿问题，丝毫没有感觉到身后人的靠近。

走进厨房的时候孙施尤笑了一下，恶作剧般悄悄接近在背后一个熊抱直接将自己埋进了那个宽厚背脊中

“李承勇…”

听见声音的大个子一顿，但并没有停下手中的动作。

“我饿。”

“我知道，很快就好了，再等一等？”

“不是这个饿。”

并不单纯的大个子对上同样不清纯的哥哥，瞬间败下阵来。

还是有那么点理智接着吻也不会忘记把火关掉。

孙施尤觉得自己在作死的边缘反复横跳，好招惹不招惹招惹了这个时候的李承勇。

而李承勇似乎是憋久了，像是不顾一切一样把他按在墙上亲吻，热情与渴望通过口齿交缠传达到孙施尤那，好不容易孙施尤终于抽出机会说句

“承勇，去沙发好不好？”

唇边还留着接吻留下的水渍。

看着这样的孙施尤，李承勇脑子那根弦断得一干二净。

似乎对听话的弟弟十分满意，孙施尤坐在李承勇的腿上，居高临下看着李承勇的双眼。他再没办法压抑打心底涌上来，想与他合而为一的冲动。

他眯上双眼，双手捧着弟弟的脸，嘴唇一点点从李承勇的眉骨开始去讨好对方，轻吻过鼻尖后，他满怀情意的眼又再次微微张开，继续浅尝着李承勇的味道。

如果不是双手爱抚着孙施尤的力度和热度不断上升，大概看不出李承勇这时有多难耐，他挣扎在将主动权夺回与再享受一会儿孙施尤主动的漩涡里，被孙施尤诱哄着去吸吮他的舌尖，这味道甜腻到让李承勇几乎发狂，

“施尤哥，这里……也想你……”他引导着孙施尤空出来的一只手，附上半硬的下身。

孙施尤会意，更是俯下身，用牙齿咬开了李承勇裤上的拉链，隔着那层轻薄的布料舔抵着，

大个子的呼吸粗重了许多。

但觉察到孙施尤进一步的动作时，李承勇迟疑了。

他的珍宝，不需要为他做到这样。李承勇的原意不过是希望孙施尤用手安慰他，仅此而已。

可正当李承勇想要阻止叼下他内裤的孙施尤时，孙施尤起身亲了一下他的下巴，用眼神和行动告诉他，他愿意。

孙施尤是李承勇虔诚的信徒，他愿意。

在为他做事的人是孙施尤这一点让快感升腾，当然也让他硬得发疼。

孙施尤在松开对李承勇的包裹后转而用舌尖一点点刺激着顶端。

李承勇终究还是没顶住这样的刺激，征服欲占有欲涌上来的直接后果就是他把孙施尤抱到腿上不管不顾向上顶。

全钉进去的那下让孙施尤直接就高潮了，本能让他想逃，但李承勇的本能却是将他死死摁在上面。

转体位的时候让敏感度极高的孙施尤喉间发出了一声喘，上下颠倒让李承勇能够俯视他身下还穿着他早已不成样子的衬衣且全身泛着情欲的红的人。

“施尤哥不是饿么？要不要更多？”

声音极尽温柔，顶弄的力度和深度却极尽凶猛。

在顶到那一点的时提醒了想要尖叫的孙施尤这是年下弟弟的侵占，他用力捂住自己的嘴企图不让爽过头的尖叫从指缝中溢出，

察觉到孙施尤的意图，李承勇笑了一下。那笑容熟悉得让孙施尤心惊。

“施尤哥，叫出来。”，他把孙施尤捂着嘴的手拉开，与他十指相扣。

孙施尤感到嵌进身体里的器物又大了些，让他的声音染上了哭腔。

“呜，我不要了…..”

“乖，”

“啊！承勇！别射在里面。”

可惜了，身上的人一心一意誓要喂饱深爱的哥哥。

从身到心。


End file.
